But Donna never cries?
by JessBing
Summary: Donna hardly ever cries, so why has she called Harvey in the middle of the night for him to hear nothing but her sobbing? ""You know nothing about girls..." Jessica sighed. "I know plenty, thank you very much." "Well if you did you would be chasing after her! In a situation like this she might need someone..." A LOT OF HARVEY/DONNA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm taking a break from "A day in the life of a Specter boy" because I have only 6 reviews and maybe If I write more stories I'll become a bit more popular and I'll get more reviews and blah blah blah. So this is all about Harvey and Donna, of course Mike will be in it as a character, but the story is about Harvey/Donna, and this is my first story where Harvey doesn't get hurt so yay;D **

Harvey leaned back in his black, leather chair and tossed one of his signed baseballs up into the air and caught it in one hand with ease as Mike Ross strutted into his boss's office with a smug expression on his face and slapped some papers down onto his desk.

"I have just found the loop hole this case has needed! You see Mrs Bland was actually at the hospital, we finally found an alibi! But that still was no excuse according to Mr Malada, so I found out that...Harvey?" Mike suddenly became very curious as Harvey sat looking past him to Donna's desk, but when he turned around he just saw an empty work space.

"Where did she...she was there when I came in about thirty seconds ago?" Mike whipped his head back round to where Harvey was looking down at the various briefs and contracts on his table.

"So did Mrs Bland sign the agreement?" Harvey asked, not looking up.

"Harvey."

"And did Louis give you anything else?"

"Harvey."

"If he did I'll give them back for you, you've got to much stuff to do for me today."

"HARVEY!" Mike yelled and the senior partner finally looked up at his associate. He showed no expression on his face and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Where is Donna?" Mike asked sternly looking into the dark brown eyes of his boss who then cleared his throat.

"She left." Was the simple answer Harvey gave.

"What the hell did you do?" Mike muttered closing his eyes and taking a seat across the desk.

"I don't know." The associate shot him a doubtful look. "I swear! She was acting funny all morning, not talking to me then about ten minutes ago she asked if she could leave, I said yes, I had never seen her like that so I figured if she had asked to leave it was because she needed to." Harvey sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair and began to hurl his baseball into the air again, this time letting it fall to the floor as a tall dark skinned woman marched in through the office door.

"Jessica, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harvey muttered ducking under his desk to retrieve the ball.

"Why have I just seen Donna practically run out of this building crying her eyes out?" She replied crossing her arms and staring as Harvey leaned back into his chair and put down the baseball.

"I don't know." The senior partner informed through gritted teeth, he simply told her what he had told Mike.

"Harvey. I know when you're lying to me." Jessica stepped closer and stared at him, whatever had happened she knew it had hurt Harvey in some way, but she needed to know so she could help him fix it. When it came to Donna the guy was at a loss. Harvey looked up at her and then across to Mike, he was going to give him shit for lying about Donna.

"Look, you have to promise not to tell anyone, if Louis finds out it'll be spreading like wild fire..." Jessica and Mike nodded and let him continue. "Ok, so she called me at about one O'clock this morning crying and just not making any sense, so I told her I was coming over. When I got there the door was open and she was sitting on the couch, she looked so...broken. I stayed till five in the morning comforting her, but she never told me what was wrong and I never asked. I'd rather not get in to it..." Harvey muttered scribbling on a piece of paper, trying not to make any eye contact. Mike felt sorry for the guy, under the 'I don't give a shit' attitude he does care, especially for Donna, even if he's too proud to admit it. Jessica stared at him in utter disbelief and pinched her temple.

"Harvey, why are you still here?" He looked up at her and lifted his eyebrow.

"Well Jessica, you see I'm a lawyer and..." He began to say but Mike stopped him.

"C'mon Harvey, seriously?" The associate groaned and slammed his hands down on his boss's desk.

"What do you want me to do? If she wanted me, she would ask!" Harvey growled, beginning to get frustrated with the people in his office.

"You know nothing about girls..." Jessica sighed.

"I know plenty, thank you very much."

"Well if you did you would be chasing after her! In a situation like this she might need someone..."

"Do you know what's wrong wither, tell me?"

"I don't know anything, but it's obviously something bad. Now go Harvey." Jessica pointed to the door and Harvey nodded. The lawyer almost fell as he ran out the room with Mike at his heels.

**Okay just a start, should i carry on or not? Please review and I swear the chapters get better when I know people are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews guys ! I definitely felt obliged to right this next chapter, no complaints though! Please review on this story and my OTHER stories, it would mean the world. By the way the criticism has given me some idea's but I'm also a thirteen year old who hasn't even started GCSE's yet, I'm still learning so much. Also I someone said that Mike started to randomly freak out, where exactly? Sure he gets a little worried, but that's what Mikes like! Now enjoy!**

"C'mon Donna!" Harvey and Mike were sat in the car that Ray drove, with amazing skill, on the way to Donna's house, the most likely place she would be.

"Did she pick up?" Mike asked he was beginning to worry about the feisty red head; she didn't do this kind of stuff. She had never missed a day off work according to Harvey except that one time when her sister was in hospital, wait a minute...

"No." Harvey looked down at his phone for the hundredth time and sighed; he hated this and couldn't stop imagining Donna clinging to him as she shook with violent tears.

"Wait, you told me once that Donna had only ever missed one day of work because her sister was in hospital right?" Mike stared at his boss as he began putting the pieces together. He whipped his head round to look at his associate.

"Your right, but we can't be jumping to conclusions." Harvey told him and let Ray open the door for him as they pulled up outside of Donna's apartment. The senior partner and his associate began making their way up the stairs to the fourth floor, Harvey didn't really know what to except, sure he had a pretty deep feeling that it was family related, but he didn't know for definite. He hated seeing Donna upset; she was his best friend, the one who would stick by him through thick and thin, one of the only few to see him before he was the best closer in the city, when he was weak. They finally reached the door they were searching for and Harvey was about to knock on.

"Wait. Mike, you can't come in with me." Harvey muttered facing the door.

"Why not?" He asked, wanting to go in there and comfort his friend. His boss rolled his eyes.

"Mike, try and imagine if I felt like breaking." Mike tried; it was difficult as he thought of the indestructible man. "Now if I was in a mess, broken and crying, the last thing I'd want is for people to be finding me that way. I know Donna, she's like me in that aspect, and trust me I have no idea what's going to happen when I step in the room. You understand kid? It may be hard to..."

"Harvey, I get it. Just make sure she's alright." Mike gave him a reassuring smile and began to make his way back down the stairs. The closer breathed a shaky breath and he tapped on the door.

"Donna?" He said quietly as he walked in after getting no reply, it wasn't locked so she must be there. She had a very nice apartment; a maroon carpet and a cream white sofa in front of the large TV, Harvey began thinking of how much he paid her. Getting back to the matter at hand he walked into her bedroom, a door next to the television.

"Donna?" He gasped again when he saw her sitting on the end of her bed with a half packed suitcase at her side and her head in her hands. Once she heard the unmistakable voice her head flipped up and she began to rub at her eyes.

"Harvey, I'm sorry. I..." She began to speak but Harvey stopped her by sitting down next to the red head and wrapping his large arms around her fragile body. She realised that, for now, he wasn't after an explanation and she let herself melt into his body as she shook with tears. Harvey felt like crying himself, he saw people cry almost every day when he helped destroy businesses, and even the odd life, and he had never even batted an eye lid. But now someone had hurt Donna, his Donna, and it felt like someone had taken a chunk out of his heart to see her like this. He held her tighter and slowly leant back on her bed so she could be more comfortable and try to relax and get the chance to explain.

"Donna, it's okay, it's okay." Harvey crooned as he ran his fingers through her red locks. She calmed down after a few minutes, but still snuggled into the older man's chest for comfort. Harvey let out a long breath and cleared his throat.

"So do you erm, want to talk about it?" He asked looking into her tear stained eyes. She sat up slowly and rubbed at her eyes.

"It's my dad; he was beaten to death two nights ago." She told him quickly, as if to try and get it out of the way.

"God Donna..." Harvey began to speak.

"That's not all. My sister, she took it worse. My mum called me yesterday without giving me any details and told me to visit as soon as possible." She gestured to the suitcase as she stood up to continue her packing. Harvey stared at her.

"You were going to leave without telling me weren't you?" He guessed. Donna looked over to him, but couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"I didn't really want to explain myself; as soon as I left I was going to call and tell you not to worry, but you've come now. You know why I need to leave." She zipped up her suitcase and began to leave, Harvey following her. He didn't really know what to say, he was Harvey Specter, famous for having no emotions. But he did, he just wasn't sure how to express them.

"Let me come with you." He said quickly as they walked down the second set of stairs. She turned round to give him a bewildered look.

"I don't know Harvey, I don't really think..."

"Please Donna. Without my gorgeous assistant I wouldn't survive one minute anyway!" the lawyer grinned at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"Fine. Hey is that Mike?" They approached where Mike and Ray were standing nervously in front of the car silently.

"Donna!" the associate cried ran up to her. "Are you okay? God you had me worried, even Harvey wouldn't stop, OW!" Mike yelped as his boss's foot connected with his shin.

"Slow down, you're speaking to fast kid." Harvey grumbled.

"Play nice. I'm fine Mike, just going away for a little while." Donna smiled reassuringly. She realised she sounded like a mum leaving and trying to assure her children it would be okay. He nodded and let her into the car which Ray had started up.

"Back to the office?" The driver asked.

"No, the airport." Harvey commanded and they sped off.

**I am honestly struggling with this story - you may be able to tell? - So ideas would be appreciated! For people who have also been reading "A day in the life of a Specter boy" I haven't stopped I've just decided to finish this before I go back to it. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review it would make my day ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my, this is a late update! Sorry, schools just broke up for the summer and I'm planning on having many lazy days WOW thanks for all the great reviews, without them I wouldn't bother! The other day I tweeted a youtube sensation called JaackMaate and he tweeted back! I was literally crying. It was great. If you've never heard of him and you're a teen or early twenties, I recommend him!**

Donna snuggled up next to Harvey in the car and he let her, remembering what Jessica had told him.

"_In a situation like this she might need someone..."_

He knew that Donna's relationship with her dad was something special, he never quite understood as he didn't really have a bond with his father, but he still had an idea of what it was like for her. She had the most girlish sister ever so her and her dad never really connected, but Donna had been a little bit of a tom boy so her and her father really connected and they did everything together. Now he was gone and it must be killing Donna, it wasn't even natural causes, two idiots just beat him up for fun. Harvey never understood why people did that.

"Donna." Harvey said getting the red heads attention; she looked up at him to show she had heard.

"You know I'm bringing those murderers down, right?" The lawyer growled. Donna stared up at him as he looked straight ahead, she knew he would. She never doubted it for a second.

"So erm, why are we at the airport, why did we stop off at yours on the way and you came out with a freaking suitcase? Are you leaving me, are you..." Mike slurred his words as he spoke with unimaginable speed, he thought it was better to have waited till Donna had left to use the bathroom till he threw out his questions.

"Shut the hell up! We are at the airport because Donna is going to see her family! I have my suitcase because I am going with her! Yes I'm leaving you, problem?" Harvey raised his voice a little to get the message across. He didn't want to talk about it. Mike sunk back into cold, metal chair in the waiting area, understanding that his boss was upset and not to be messed with.

"Can _the people here for the three O'clock flight to Los Angeles please proceed to gate six ." _A clear, female voice rang through the airport as Donna approached where they were getting ready.

"So are we aloud on the plane yet?" The red asked, she was tired. Her hair was scruffy and her eyes didn't have the gleam that they usually held. Harvey didn't look any better.

"Yeah I think so, I'll be going then." Mike smiled and gave Donna a hug.

"Don't be a stranger, yeah?" He told her as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm only going away for a couple of days." She laughed and patted him on the shoulder. He shrugged.

"Yeah I know, but I'll need someone to shout at Louis when he overworks me, even if it is through the phone." He grinned and she gave him one last hug before she started to walk towards the opening of the gate. Harvey turned to look at Mike.

"Right, I have an important job for you." He told him and the associate nodded.

"There are some papers on my desk. Whatever you do don't let Louis get them, because he will be trying to snoop in my office. In fact just guard the office, don't let him near it!" Harvey growled think about the weasel of a man.

"Yes boss! No Louis near your desk, got it."

"Good. So bye then."

"Yeah, see you later." Mike and Harvey awkwardly shook hands and the associate hurried to the nearest exit. Harvey rolled his eyes as he gave in his ticket and made his way through gate six.

Harvey made his way to the end row and found Donna sitting at the window seat reading a book. She looked up when she heard the approaching footsteps.

"Did you give Mike a good bye man hug?" She grinned at him and he scowled as he took the seat next to her.

"No." Harvey stuffed a carry on bag under his seat. Donna, still grinning, looked back down at her book and began on chapter five.

The journey was spent in a comfortable silence between the two; Harvey had work to get on with and Donna needed to relax so no words needed to be spoken. When they reached LA Donna's family was waiting at the airport to greet them.

"Donna!" Her mother cried as she ran towards her and wrapped her into a hug.

"Alright Harvey?" The red heads sister was sitting on a bench just in front of where Donna was settling with her mum.

"Yeah, you?" She replied with no energy in her voice. Harvey could tell she was lying; her hair was sticking out in random places like it hadn't been brushed for a couple of days and her face had no emotion on it, she looked terrible to say the least. Harvey shrugged in response to the earlier question and turned to face Donna who was listening carefully to her mother's explanation of the events.

"Do you know who did it?" Donna asked keeping a brave face.

"Yes, Kate saw them run off when she was walking home..." She spoke quietly so her daughter didn't have to hear her talking about, what must be, one of the most traumatic events of her life so far.

"I'll explain in more detail when we get back to the house, shall we leave?" Donna nodded in response and followed her mother out of the airport with Harvey and Kate at her heels.

**I do realise that was pretty...well...shit. I'm sorry it's just its summer so I'm probably gonna slack off like crazy. Just deal with it, k!**


End file.
